Dyskusja:GEO-9
Edytuję, poprawiam, czytam i mam prewne wątpliwości. Kolega tutaj zafundował pełen opis kolonizacji Ash, a to się może za chwile zacząć gryźc z informacjami jakie zostamną zafundowane nam w dodatku "ABC". Przeczytajcie to proszę i osądźcie, bo wydaje mi się że w kilku miejscach możemy trafić na konflikt pomiędzy tym tekstem a koncepcją świata według Enca. Sporo tu o Starcu, Infinity i wyborze planety jako odpowiedniej dio terrafomingu. Usunąłem już wpis o rdzennych plemionach zamiekszkujących planetę bo to się żre z ogólną konceopcją Nemezis. Reszta, cóż, IMHO do przeróbki lub pocięcia w odpowednicj miejscach. Zgodzę się niestety, że opis może być 'zbyt śmiały'. Na pewno wiele z tego może się przydać, ale ciężko w tej chwili powiedzieć ile. Na pewno już są pewne zgrzyty jak np: tubylcy, czy ogólnie 'lasy tropikalne' na planecie, która generalnie jest planetą zamarzniętą, oraz mieszkające tam plemiona. WHardy 12:20, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) Akapit "Prjekt Fusion" jest całkowicie do przeróbki. Wzmianki o lasach tropikalnych, jakichś bankietach, niesistnieniu stolicy Ash - Victorii i brak Wieży Nieskończoności z tym związanej to straszne bzdury. Nie chcę żeby autor poczuł się urażony, ale powinien raz jeszcze przeczytać podręcznik i potem swój tekst, a następnie poważnie zmodyfikować swój opis. W podręczniku czytamy że 300 lat temu nikomu nieznana Infinity zainwestowała w kolonię na Ash, 10 lat później wszyscy już z Infinity sie liczyli - a to oznacza IMHO że Victoria już wtedy istniała, jak i istniała Wieża Niweskończoności. Jesli GEO-9 ma być późno założonym miastem, wtedy nie jest możliwe by dzisiejsza stolica jak i kilka innych miast jeszcze nie istniały. Komondo: Teraz ja poradzę autorowi powyższego posta, żeby przejżał uważnie podręcznik. Owszem w podręczniku można przeczytać że korporacja została założona 300 lat temu i po 10 latach urosła w siłe gdyż zainwestowała w niepewną kolonie leżącą w układzie, którym zarządzało zgromadzenie rodów szlacheckich. Moim zdanie nadinterpretacja tego zdanie, że ta kolonia znajdowała się na Ash jest błędna. Być może pojawi się argument, że jest tam napisane o rodach szlacheckich i to muszą być rody szlacheckie z Baris, co od razu nam wskazuje, że owym układem był układ Eclipse. Myślę, że jak galaktyka długa i szeroka było wiele układów, którymi władała szlachta nie tylko Eclipse. W podręczniku jest również napisane, że firma ma swoje placówki na wielu planetach, ale główna nadal znajduje się na Ash - moim zdaniem to zdanie również nie oznacza, że Ash zostało pierwsze skolonizowane. Może i tak, ale równie dobrze mogło być drugie, trzecie, piąte czy ósme w kolejności. Myślę, że ten cytat rozwiewa wątpliwości: "... Całe setki lat zajęło zmodyfikowanie panujących tu (Ash) warunków, by dało się zbudować pierwsze osiedla." Gdy czytam ten fragment wydaję mi się wielce naiwna myśl - jakoby Ash miało być pierwszą planetą Infinity. No wyobraźmy sobie jak nieznana firma miała zapewnić sobie szacunek w 10 lat, zajmując planete, którą żeby cokolwiek na niej zrobić - zbudować osiedla, fabryki, założyć kopalnie - trzeba było poddać terraformingowi trwającemu setki lat. Uważam, że twierdzenie iż Ash jest pierwszą planetą skolonizowaną przez Inifnity jest błędne. Dlatego tutaj dochodzi do kłótni światopoglądowych bowiem ja założyłem, że pierwszym układem w jaki zainwestowało Infinity nie był układ z planetami Ash, Bariz i Cor - mogłem tak założyć bo nie jest to do końca określone w podręczniku. Według mnie firma zainwestowała w inny układ, urosła w siłe, zaczęła kolonizować inne planety i w końcy trafiło na Ash. Tak jak piszę na początku mojego artykułu - pierwszeństwo miały miasta górniczę bowiem planeta miała przynosić zyski, a nie od początku z założenia miała być siedzibą firmy. Później powstało GEO-9 i inne miasta, które wpowadziły Ash na rynek przemysłu ciężkiego. W podręczniku możemy przeczytać, że planeta stała się ważna po tym jak firmy wpompowały w nią miliony i zasłynęła z tego, że produkuję się wysokiej jakości sprzęt elektroniczny. Na rozwój Ash trzeba było wydać kilkaset milionów, nie tylko Infinity inwestowała w tą planetę, a trzeba jeszcze podkreślić ile według podręcznika trzeba było czasu na zmianę klimatu planety, żeby w ogólę dało się na niej coś zbudować. Myślę, że dopiero później, po GEO-9 powstała Victoria i Wieża Nieskończoności - gdy Ash stała się atrakcyjna (KILKA SETEK LAT TERRAFORMINGU I INWESTOWANIu W NIĄ!!!), a nie wtedy gdy była jedną z wielu niepotrzebnych planet, do tego zamarzniętą. W podręczniku jest napisane, że Victoria jest największa i w ogólę naj, ale Enc nie piszę, że została zbudowana jako pierwsza. Równie dobrze mogła być ostatnim zbudowanym miastem. Jeśli przyjąć teorie Hardego stolicą Polski byłby Biskupin. Dlatefo nie uważam, że dział "Projekt Fusion" jest pełen bzdur raczej twierdzenie przedmówcy jest nielogiczne. Teraz o lasach tropikalnych. Tutaj muszę przyznać, że macie racje - trochę się zagalopowałem, ale to za sprawą grafik którę mnie inspirują, więc przepraszam. Długo myślałem nad tą dżunglą i wydawało mi się, że uda się podciągnąć pod nią terraforming, który tak zmodyfikował planete, że powstały takie dżungle, ale chyba rzeczywiście jest to zbyt naciągane. Wstawie zamiast lasów tropikalnych - tajge albo zwyczajny las iglasty. Myślę że rdzenne plemiona mogły żyć na Ash przed terraformingiem. Proces przekształcanie planety był potrzebny żeby wznieść budynki z betonu, które potrzebują odpowienich warunków. Skoro u nas eskimosi mogą żyć na antarktydzie to i Ash może sobie pozwolić na rdzennych mieszkańców. Zaraz mi ktoś wyskoczy z tym, że tam było -500, albo jakieś inne cuda - wcale tak nie musiało być. Jest to kwestia założeń. Jeśli założeń jest wiele to się pojawiają wątpliwości. Podręcznik je powinien rozwiewać, ale tego nie robi. Dalej. Bankiet? Nie widzę nic złego w bankiecie. Jest jakaś zmianka w podręczniku, że Starzeć jest sztywniakiem, albo nie lubi przyjęć? Myślę, że bankiet, przyjęcie to nie impreza w klubie - nawet poważna firma może sobie na niego pozwolić. Może konkretniej o zastrzeżeniach co do bankietu - według mnie jest to czepianie się w stylu: "Czemu w Klanarchi jest motoryka, zamiast mechaniki" Najpoważniejszym wydaje mi się argument o starciu mojego artykułu z podręcznikiem ABC. Pisząc nie myślałem o tym, szczerze mówiąc. Po prostu przelewałem moją wizję tego jak to wyglądało na papier. Chyba o to chodzi w projektach fanowskich. Szkoda, że Enc nie udziela się na tej wiki - z nim wszystko by było łatwiejsze. Ale może autor Nemezis przegląda tą stronę i może pewne fragmenty świata, może i mój concept trafią do ABC. Kto to wie? Możemy od razu założyć, że opis całego GEO-9 nie zgadza się z wizją Enca. Myślę że na tej wiki powinniśmy przedstawiać własną wizję - gdyby było inaczej Enc również by z nami pisał. Chciałbym jednak, żeby wszyscy uważali tworzenie GEO-9 za zabawe. Ta wiki dała mi pretekst do pisania artykułów i czerpie z tego frajdę - mam nadzieje że inni też. Nie zapomnijmy o rozrywce, gdy będziemy żreć się w dyskusjach o świecie Z poważaniem dla wszystkich tworzących wiki, Komondo No więc po pierwsze, to gwoli ścisłości pierwszy akapit w dyskusji nie był mój, dopiero drugi - podpisany :) Po drugie: padają czasem słowa brzmiące ostrzej, ale myślę że są bardziej winą tego, że z tekstu nei da rady wyczytać intonacji. Nikt się tu nie żre - wspólnie po prostu się staramy żeby wszystko to miało ręce i nogi :) No i po trzecie: jeśli chodzi o te lasy to wydaje mi się że jakiekolwiek niestety niezbyt się wpasowują w wizję Ash. Tubylcy też niezbyt mi podchodzą - zasiedlenie planety zaczęło się przecież razem z terraformowaniem, nie wcześniej. Skąd wzięliby się tam ludzie wcześniej? Ludzkość nie zasiedlała planet dla zabawy,a w momencie w którym Ash jest nieterraformowana to zasiedlanie jej nie miałoby raczej sensu... Patent brzmi jak z Warhammera 40.000 niestety bardziej - tam by pasowało :] WHardy 16:15, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) Widzę, że znowu mamy problem z założeniami. Przecież życie na planecie nie musi pojawiać się równo z terraformingiem. W takim razie kto zterraformował ziemie? Możemy zapytać się jednoczeni skąd Ci ludzie na Ziemi. Ewolucja? Religia? Po prostu są. Tak jak mówię eskimosi żyją sobie na Arktyce i Antarktydzie, ludzkość dała sobie radę z Epoką lodowcową - to i na Ash można chyba spotkać jakieś życie. Jakąś faune, florę no i jakichś dzikich ludków. Ale w Nemezis nie ma dzikich ludków, ani niedzikich ludków. Są tylko ludzie. W różnych odmianach, ale ludzie - potomkowie ziemskich ludzi. WHardy 16:25, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, przekonaliście mnie. Ty razem z Shareifem. Ale jakieś ludki tam na pewno będą. Tubylców pokasuję, ale nie można tak żeby Ininity miała za łatwo. Jakiś opór przyrody musi być ;) Coś się poradzi... Po pierwsze - wyluzuj i nie unoś się man, nie chciałem cię urazić. Jak tak będziesz reagował na każda krytykę to skonczy się to flejmem. Po drugie - daj spokój z nadinterpretowaniem, poniewaz sam to robisz i to w ilościach hurtowych. Po trzecie - ja to widze tak - i nie wydaje mi się żebym był daleki od prawdy: Ash została wytypowana przez jakąś siłę ekonomiczną to terraformowania. Terraforming trwał setki lat, aż w końcu nieznana szerzej firma, z odpowiednim kapitałem, weszła na Ash. Zainwestowała tu i tam, zbdowała kolejne terraformery a te istniejące po jakims czasie wykupiła. Ta firma to Infinity, które w ciągu 10 lat dało radę stać sie potęgą ekonomiczna dzięki działaniom starca. Zakładam że w tym czasie istniała już Victoria i kilka innych miast i to właśnie w Victorii zainstalował się starzec budując Infinity Tower jako symbol potęgi swojej korporacji. Potem już było z górki - infinity zaczęło inwestycje na szeroką skalę i zrobiło z Ash potęgę ekonomiczną i blablabla jak to leci w podręczniku. IMO to dzieki inwestycjom na Ash firma stałą się znan i bogata - nie wiem czy takie jest stanowisko Enca, ale wydaje mi się że ta interpretacja tego co jest w podręczniku opiera sie na wiekszej ilości przesłanek. Co do lasów jakichkolwiek - nie ma mowy moim zdaniem. Co do plemion tubylczych - daj spokój; planeta zmarzlina poddawana terraformingowi i posiadająca jakieś plemiona tubylcze? Mnie to nie pasuje, co nie znaczy że może zaistnieć - ja mówię nie. Co do bankietów i innych rzeczy tego typu - nie wiem czy zauważyłeś ale staramy sie tutaj dawać same konkretne informacje ktore można wykorzystać. Dla mnie fakt bankietu nie jest zły sam w sobie, ale na jaką cholere i wjaki sposob mozna wykorzystać rozwlekłe info na temat tego że żarcia tam było co niemiara a całośc była obslugiwana przez kucharzy z kosmicznego Hiltona czy innego Belwederu? Owszem, niektóre artykuły zawierają nieduże stężenie fluufu który jest nie do użycia, ale tutaj to stężenie kilkakrotnie przerosło poziom dopuszczalny. I hej! Nie zrażaj się. Ja robiłem podobne błędy na początku mojej kariery grafomańskiej ale się wyleczyłem po jakimś czasie. Pozdrawiam/ Qball Doczytałem i wychodzi mi że na Ash istniała jakaś mała kolonia, aż pojawiło się tam Infinity i cały swój kapitał zainwestowało w budowę terraformerów i tworzenie wokół nich osiedli. Po latach, kiedy Infinity było już potęgą i kiedy Ash miało już uregulowaną pozycję, Infinity sprzedało część udziałów, dopuszczając na swoje podwórko inne firmy, które pompując swój kapitał na planetę sprawiły że ta jeszcze urosła w siłę. Miasta zostały zaprojektowane przez geniuszy wynajętych przez Starca - które z miast było pierwsze nie wiadomo. Dla mnie logicznym jest że Infinity przybyła do istniejącej kolonii, w niej ustanowiła swoją siedzibe, wybudowała terraformer, zaczęła sukcesywnie powiększać osiedle aż stało się ono największą metropolią Ash, nad którą góruje Wieża Nieskonczoności - stało się Victorią. /Qball Szkoda, że trzeba się tak przekopywać przez podręcznik. Myślę, że nie powinno tak być. Ale cóż trzeba z tym żyć. Ja po prostu przyjąłem, że Ash nie była pierwszą planetą którą Infinity terraformowała. Z twojej wersji wynika, że firma przybyła praktycznie rzecz biorąc na gotowe bo z kilkuset lat przez które Ash była poddawana terraformingu Infinity miała swój wkład w mniejszą część. No, ale dobra przyjmuję twoją wersje za poprawną. Najlepiej byłoby żeby Enc to wyjaśnił, ale chyba nie możemy na to liczyć. Nie chciałbym żeby reszta użytkowników zraziła do mnie - po prostu broniłem swoich racji i szkoda mi było tego czasu jaki przeznaczyłem na artykuł. Trudno kasować coś co jest swego rodzaju twoim dzieckiem bo ty nadałeś mu forme i treść praktycznie z niczego. Ale dobra, przyznaję się do błędu. Chyba następne artykuły będe konsultować z resztą, bo przecież razem tworzymy tą wiki. Niestety w czwartek jadę na wakacje i nie będę miał dużo czasu na edycje. Postaram się poprawić mój artykuł do tego czasu, a jak nie to po prostu kiedy wrócę to zabiorę się za niego. Na razie jestem zmuszony skasować moją część artykułu. Niestety nie zapisałem tego tekstu który był tam pierwotnie, mam nadzieje że ktoś wstawi tam jakieś kilka zdań dopóki nie napiszę poprawionej historii. Na pewno co nieco z artykułu jest w porzo :) Nie martw się tym tak, po prostu porwałeś się na w sumie najbardziej kłopotliwą rzecz - wymagającą sporego opisu, a równocześnie mocno związanego z i ograniczonego przez oficjalne materiały. Pozdr i miłego wyjazdu! WHardy 18:46, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) Podpisuję się pod rozwiązaniem Qballa`a - stwórz nową planetę i zamiast usuwać tekst, przekopiuj go na nową stronę. Nikt nie będzie miał wątpliwości co do kompatybilności z podręcznikiem. Ja tak robię - tworzę własne światy, to moja piaskownica tam nic mnie nie ogranicza. Możesz też zmodyfikować już istniejącą planetę, ale najbezpieczeniej jest stworzyć własną - to Twoja piaskownica. Ludzie skolonizowali tysiące planet w galaktyce. IHMO nie ma co modyfikować tych kanonicznych czyli ABC. Taka luźna propozycja. Głosy pozostałych użytkowników to mam wrażenie nie krytyka ale dbałość żeby wiki była kompatybilna ze światem z podręcznika, tak bardzo jak to możliwe oczywiście. Nie stresuj się, twórz dalej, każda strona na wagę złota ;). Pozdro600 Gulthank 18:52, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) Co by uniknąć podobnych nieporozumien zablokowałem ten artykuł do dalszej edycji. Skończymy go jak będzie na to czas :) Komondo: Dzięki innym użytkownikom za cenne rady i konstruktywną krytykę. Chyba tak zrobię, że powołam do życia jakąś nową planete. Cieszę się bo teraz chyba wszyscy jesteśmy bogatsi o troszkę PDków i mój artykuł czy też pomyłka (różnie można to nazwać) zwróciła uwagę na dość ważną rzecz. GEO-9 powinno być oznaczone jako artykuł kanoniczny. Niby tego miasta nie ma w podręczniku, ale jak zauważył Qball - cokolwiek się tknie w takim artykule, trzeba będzie być przygotowanym, że najnowszy dodatek albo kolejne mogę się z tym naszym materiałem nie zgadzać.